The New Prophecy
by Izzy244
Summary: Every one reads stories about heroes. But what happens when those heroes get older and retire but, the world still needs saving. No need to wonder this is the story. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

** hello this is the second time writing this I lost the First document. :( but no worries this will be the same.**

**Every story has heroes; but what happens when those heroes retire, and the world still needs saving. well no need to wonder this is the story.**

Isabel Pov

I stared up above me. A trident fading in the rain. I looked to my left I saw that Stephanie, my best friend, a skull and cross bones. I looked to my right and saw my other best friend, Nadia, had a fire place. I wondered what it meant, I didn't have a clue; you probably don't have a clue either. I'll tell you what happened today.

it was mid-day I was hanging with Nadia, Steph and Shai. He was a really cool guy but he had crutches and always got picked on I actually met him saving him from school bully John 'Meat Locker' Ford. We were in class instead of having Ms JJ, it stands for Julia Jackson, we had this lady named Mrs Di Angelo. after class she asked us out side. It happened just like this.

"Mr Haim, Ms Culpepper, Ms Abinilla, Ms Narkawitz. can you see me outside right now."

"Uh sure" I replied. we walked outside. Shai had a scared look on his face.

"Thal- Ms Di Angelo what is it they're not ready" Shai said in a urgent tone.

"Shai it doesn't matter if they're ready you said you sensed big 3 material and that why I came, there is al ready 2 hell hounds on their tail!" she scream whispered at shai.

"Wait what are you talking about!" Nadia screamed whispered at shai.

"I'll explain on the way right now you need to get you out of here. Thalia will you be coming?" Shai asked.

"Duh now get the taxi ready like now."

"I want answers now!" I said annoyed.

"he said he'll explain on the way so just follow me. she lead us to the janitors closet and grabbed a mini hose. she made a rainbow in the mist.

"shai! dracma now!" she said angrily shai fumbled in his pocket and took out a gold coin and handed it to Thalia or Ms Di Angelo.

"Oh Iris goddess of the rainbow I need a taxi!" as is if out of the shadows A misty, gray beat-up new york taxi appeared in the hallway.

"Wha- what is going on!" Stephanie asked slightly freaked out.

"Get in the taxi now!" with that Ms Di Angelo shoved us in the taxi. she ran up to the front and got in the passengers seat.

"Camp half blood make it quick!" she snapped at the driver-Drivers as I looked at the front there were 3 old ladies in the drivers seat. suddenly I felt as if me insides were falling out. we literally spend through walls. I felt like I was oging to puke when we were on the free way I turned around and saw 2 giant black dogs chasing us very far behind .

"Explain NOW!" I demanded to shai.

"Okay so you know the greek myths? with the gods and stuff?" We nodded our heads." well all that stuff is real all of the gods and sometimes the gods get Little frisky with humans that where you guys come in. when they have kids they are called half-bloods. that what you guys are." he said very fast.

"Wait we are half god?" Nadia asked.

"Yes." shai said.

"Okay so what our parent?" stephanie asked

"one more thing your godlly parent kinda has to claim you by 13 and you guys are all like 2-3 days from that." one more thing me, Steph and Nadia share a birthday, May 7th.

"Okay so who's your parent?" I asked kinda peeved

"I'm am not a Half-Blood, What you think the only magical creatures slash people?!" Shai said offended

"Okay, jeez! if your not a half-blood what are you?" Nadia asked annoyed.

"I will show."shai said proudly then he started to take off his pants.

"Oh god! Dude, are you, like a magical molester!" Stephanie said grossed out.

"No, NO WTF why would you think that!? I am a satyr! Half Human Half Goat! Not a molester!" Shai said very offended. I now realized he had lots of hair on his legs and what looks like goat hooves.

"ohhhh... Sorry..." I said sheepishly. I turned around again and saw there was now 6 giant black dogs.

"Uhh, Ms Di Angelo there's like, 6 giant black sheep dogs." I said confused. Her head whipped around, I was suddenly face with the fiercest and yet most beautiful pair of electric blue eyes.

"What! why didn't you tell me!"

"I just saw them! Back Off!"

"Fine It's okay we are at camp anyway. get out of the car and take this." She handed me a bronze ballpoint pen with _Anaklusmos_ engraved in the side.

"Riptide.."I mumbled.

"yes now give this to the girl over there." handing me a skull ring and pointing to steph. "And give this to the other girl." Handing me me a knife so shiny you could see your reflection.

"Okay.."I mumbled and handed the items to stephanie and nadia.

"Be very careful with these, they belong to my friends I am just holding them for a while now get of the car." with that the car pulled up to the base of a hill.

We ran out of the car as fast as we could and started up the hill I was out of my weird sword trance and asked "Why did you give me a writing utensil!?"

"open the pen!" shai called out from up above higher on the hill. we had almsot made it but now I saw why, Ms Di Angelo was fight all of the dogs while running a it didn't look like she was going to be holding up for much longer. we were now at the top of the hill. Ms Di Angelo was right beside us.

"You twist the ring, you it's already a knife, you open the pen." We did as we were told. It seemed like we had 5 seconds to prepare. Out of the tiny pen came a 3 foot long bronze blade that felt perfectly balanced in my grasp. I looked to Steph, she a 3 foot long blade of what seem like black iron. It radiated fear.

As the dogs lept at us I noticed it had started to rain. I felt newly empowered. Just before the dogs were on us I heard a voice call "Pinecone Face can I please have my pen- oh god get Chiron now!" It seemed very comforting like I new it from some other place. then they where on us. I sliped around the first a dodged the second looks like we had 2 each. I slashed at the first one my blade digging deep into it's arm. Just like that it vanished. I saw other people take out 2 more. One guy that looked like he was in his mid to late thirties, the other guy looked around my age but in really good shape. He had light brown hair and perfectly toned body. all it took was those 2 seconds for ugly #2 to leap on me. I lost the grip on the sword and fell to the ground. I felt like my back was on fire. Dark spots went in front of my eyes. I thought I was going to pass out. By this time It was pouring. just as I thought I was done for the dog denigrated. I felt a warm wet liquid pour down my back. I don't know what happened but I felt a sword- no this was heavier, and didn't feel like metal more like water. I looked to my hand and saw I was holding a trident made of water. My back felt like the wounds were closing, and trust me the felt amazing! So that how I ended up here with a glowing green trident above my head. Out of the crowd a centaur - at least thats what I thought they were called - walked up to us.

"Welcome Isabel, Daughter of Poseidon! Nadia Daughter of Hestia! And Stephanie Daughter of Hades!" He called out into the crisp evening air. it had stopped raining. The man I had seen fighting the giant dog walked up to me and said

"Hey lil' sis."

**Sorry if you don't like the tiny cliff-hanger. I wil update after 3 reviews.**

**please remember rate & review**

**BYE :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**hello this the continuation of the new prophecy!**

****Isabel Pov

"Hey lil' sis"

"Wha- what who are you?!"I demanded. Right now the only person I trusted who new about.. whatever this is! was shai. "Shai who is he!"

"Ummm.. isabel that is Percy Jackson. you know Ms. Julia's DAD!" he replied in a harsh whisper, like I might get him in trouble.

"oh..." I nodded.

"I know this might seem crazy but you are my little sister... Poseidon's my dad too." The ma- Percy replied. I felt so over whelmed I quickly turned to Nadia and Steph.

"synchronize" I whisper-screamed at them. You see we where all really obsessed with Assassins Creed a couple years ago so we each became an "Assassin". Nadia was Altair, Stephanie was Ezio and I was Connor.

"Umm... so whats up" I said causally, failing to start a conversation.

"Well what should we do?" Nadia said blankly, looking at Steph for options.

"Well, considering, Shai has goat legs, we just fought off giant black death dogs and Iz almost died but was revived by rain I say they're telling the truth. Plus it's wet and cold." I now relized it hadn't stopped raining.

We all put our hands in the enter, "Desynchronize." we split up.

"Uhh.. tell us where to go." Steph said loudly.

"Okay Percy, Nico and Aidan show them around." the Centaur said before walking, or should a say trotting away. I started to wonder who Aidan was when I saw the really cute guy from before coming towards us next to Percy and another guy a little younger than Percy. Death and fear radiated off him just like stephs sword. Stephanie started walking towards him and held up the ring.

"I think this is yours." she said quietly.

"Thank you for keeping it in good shape. By the way I'm your brother!" he said in a funny way. At first stephanie looked shocked and then very happy. I noticed Nadia was walking with Aidan to a small cabin near the giant fire pit.

"So what do you think of camp?" Percy asked startling me.

"It's... It feels like home." I said back wondering at everything.

"So time to show you the cabins." He first walked up to a white marble cabin that gave off the feel of clouds, filled with lighting and power.

"That is uncle Zeus's cabin do not go in unless you are with Thalia! other wise he'll bast you to smithereens, no joke." Percy said.

We went passed a a couple of really weird cabins, like one that looked like a sleepy's mattress store! lastly we reached a blue cabin, with shells and sand almost creating a perfect beach. It had a warm feeling to it almost like my moms brownies.

"This is where you are going to stay." percy said.

"What about you where do you stay?" I asked.

"oh I live with my wife, your step-sister, annabeth why don't you meet her?" Percy said showing the way.

"Wait, you are Ms. Julia's dad right?" I asked.

"Yes I am well her adopted dad at least." percy said with a smile. we started walking towards A medium sized house next to the lake. I started to smell smoke which reminded me of Nadia.

"Percy does Nadia have any siblings?" I questioned already knowing the answer.

"Yes the only other kid blessed by Hestia is Aidan, my star pupil, why do you ask?"

"No reason..." I felt a blush creeping up my cheeks.

"Wait a second.. You think Aidan's cute!" He exclaimed. who knew 30 year olds could act like 13 year olds.

"No wha- what of course not!" I sputtered.

"Come on in I want you to meet Annabeth." He siad pulling me through the door.


End file.
